The Wicked Road
by Demlurina
Summary: -a young actress named Sam is staring her first night on Broadway. As Elphaba! Little does she know what adventures await her. And how her life will be changed for good. My first all Elphaba story! :  Please R and R!
1. Opening Night

**Hey I know I have been working on Light and Darkness and I am. This is a serious chapter story that I will be working on just as much as my series. This is a maybe continued. If I get enough reviews. This is for the good friends I have in my life. And some of the characters are based on them. **

**They know who they are. And only they will know. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Opening Night. _

"Attention fifteen minutes to curtain!" the stage manager called over the loud speaker as actors stage hands crew and even flying monkeys made their way towards the stage.

The audience was buzzing and they couldn't wait to see the new actress who had the honor of taking the roll of Elphaba.

"They say her voice is stellar! She is very good" Different audience members said to one another with excitement.

While back in the dressing room a young woman with a black wig and green skin stared into then mirror looking over herself . She sighed with a soft smile.

She had made it people said she would never make it. They said she would just drop out and give up but no.

It made her want to try and practice even more. And She made it. She couldn't help but think of all the hardships and trails she had went through to make it and what all she had gained with her drive and hard work.

"Hey it's time to go." " her dresser called with a smile. With one last deep breathe and look in the mirror the actress walked towards the stage. As soon as she heard the music and the ozian actors singing no one moans the wicked.

She looked up at the set door of the time dragon clock. A knot forming in her stomach was she ready? Did she Deserve this? The knot grew deep breathe deep breathe. She wasn't ready her voice wasn't good enough.

"Excuse me miss Elphaba but isn't this yours?" came a soft squeak if a voice.

As the actress turned she saw a small blonde in a pink dress standing beside her. A small blue beanie in her hand.

"Oh yes..." the small blonde placed the beanie on the actresses head. Her hands falling on her shoulders.

"There it's where it belongs" the blonde smiled and the actress could swear that...

"Good luck Elphie." the actresses eyes widened as she looked back to the set but when she looked for the blonde she was gone. And yet the mysterious blonde had brought comfort she could do this. It's her time to shine the blonde thought as the doors opened and she ran out on the stage the audience applause.

The actress smiled brightly. She was where she belonged.

Little did she know what was to come and who she really way.


	2. The Broom

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews Im glad you are enjoying it so far. I hope this story can be unlike anything anyone had ever read. **

Chapter 2

As the show ended the young actress took her first bow on Broadway at wicked! Something she's only dreamed at night when her eyes were closed. And now her eyes were open this wasn't a dream.

Soon the giant map of OZ closed the show and she let out s breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Soon she was hugged by her friend who was playing Glinda.

"You were amazing Elphie!" the actress smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Glin." she said still in shock from the show. Her mind still in a haze as she made past the crew and company of wicked. She barely noticed them congratulating her. Her mind just couldn't wrap around it .DAs she entered her dressing room that was still unfinished She noticed the hat and broom set up against her dresser.

"Thats odd?" she thought aloud and walked over to the broom.

"I could have sworn I left you in the prop room." her eyes finally landed on the note attached to the broom.

As She opened the small green note her heart beat rang in her ears and her eyes widened as she read.

_"Dear Samantha. Contests on earning the role of Elphaba! I'm very grateful they choose you for this role. So many actresses before you have been chosen for the same reason you were. You have the spirit and heart just like Elphaba. Well i guess like I should say. I think you would like to use my broom and hat instead of a prop. I look forward to seeing you soon Samantha. You have earned this.  
E._

Samantha dropped the letter in shock. E? As in the Elphaba! So the blonde girl...that was Glinda!

" Oh my god!" she almost yelled but kept her voice under control. No Sam relax your just Imagining things. Your just shaken from the show.

Soon there was a knock at the door and she quickly opened it only to gasp who stood there.

"You!" the blonde giggled softly now in the bubble dress and terrier.

"Hello Sam. What a nice hello to receive." Glinda entered and Sam twirled around and glared.

"What's going on! " Glinda smiled and threw the broom at her and Sam caught it easily.

"Your journey is beginning just like Sho, Eden, Marcie, Julia, Kerry, Willemijin and every other Elphaba of Wicked." Glinda raised her wand the room was filled with light.

"Good luck Sam."


	3. The House Of Elphaba

**Hey guys, thanks for reviews. I have some more requests for the next chapter here. I will update Light and darkness tomarrow and that's a promise. But for now enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sam opened her eyes in to see Glinda gone. She quickly turned around to see she was all alone. "What the hell" she whispered still shaken. Okay what was going on? She thought a she walked to opened the door to her dressing room to only stop in her tracks when she opened the door

"Oh fudge.." She wasn't in the Gershwin anymore. She walked out the find herself in a giant dark room. It looked like a big concil room.

"Where am I?" soon a single light turned on and she saw large thrones wag snarls all around her. But that wasn't what shocked her the most. Every actress that had played Elphaba sat upon each throne. They wore Bright emerald robes and a small head piece. She saw Shosana, and Eden. But then on the head throne sat Idina. She smiled softly.

"Welcome my child." Sam's mind felt it was about to explode her idol sat before her.

"What's going on?" Idina smiled softly.

"It's time for you to become a witch of OZ. An Elphaba just like all your sisters before you." 

Sam's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Okay okay a little weirded out. Um your saying..." Idina nodded as if she was reading her mind.

"Yes you were destined to be an Elphaba. Just like them. But you must prove yourself." Idina turned to two women on the thrones.

"Donna and Teal will teach you the basics and I will be in to check in on you" Sam's mind was in a daze her favorite Elphaba's lead her out.

"I can't believe this.." She murmured looking at both Teal and Donna as they walked beside her.

Back in the throne room Eden sighed sadly at Idina.

"You will have to tell her some time Idina. You can't hide it forever. " Idina sighed to herself And wiped her eyes.

"I know...but she has a lot to learn before she can know." Idina said saddened she would tell Samantha right now if she could. But her heart wouldn't let her she wasn't ready.

Donna and Teal lead Sam into a marvel emerald room.

"I hope you like it." Donna said and Sam nodded in awe. "This is awesome!" Teal smiled.

"I know." Sam shook her head as she looked at Teal.

"I can't believe this.." Teal smiled and sat beside Sam.

"Hey don't worry it will be more believable soon. Us red heads have to stick together." Sam smiled with a smirked she was going to love this.

Even though she did not know what secrets awaited her.


	4. Why her?

**Hey everyone because of high demand I updated this before Light and Darkness. For some odd reason people are wanting more of this. So yea but I will update Lin the Lovely series soon. I promise. But for now enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Now Sam the test can be easy and it can be hard. It depends on how you look at it." Sam sat nervously on her bed yet deep inside She was determined and ready.

"I am not allowed to say why the test is because each one is different. Not one is alike. But if you show courage and heart like a fellow Elphaba should then this will be very easy for you." Donna explained finishing teals sentence.

"But how are we chosen how are we noticed like this?" she was during with curiosity! Her favorite show and now she was with her favorite stars.

"We are chosen by our hearts. Idina being the leader and the original can sense it in us." sM looked confused for a moment.

"But I had not met her yet?" Donna shrugged. "Sometimes she doesn't have to." soon there was a ring of the clock on the wall.

"Listen get some rest. We will explain more tomorrow then your test will start." Sam sighed fell back on her bed as they left.

"This is unbelievable. I have to pass this fucking test."

Idina walked towards Sam's room her heart beating like crazy. Just as she reached the door a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Idina..." she turned around to see Willemijin staring sadly at her.

"You know you can't touch her or tell her till she passes and proves herself." Idina nodded sadly a tear falling.

"I know Willemjin that's what I did to save her life. I just..." Willemijin hugged her softly.

"You will have her back soon Idina. If she's anything like you which I know she is. She will pass with flying colors. " Idina felt more tears fall as her heart knotted with worry.

"But her test is the hardest of them all."

Idina watched Sam sleep as she stood at the door. Her heart ached with a hurt sigh.

Why her? Why Sam? It didn't add up. What made this happened? Why did things have to be this way? Idina ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tomorrow Sam. Tomorrow begins the day I begin to get you back."

****

All the actresses sat in there comfy but sadness lingered in all of their hearts. 'Here was Sam right before them and they couldn't say anything. They just couldn't .

Stephanie j. Block sat in her room. The thoughts of what was happening burning in her mind.

"Steph?" Jackie burns asked as she walked ito their room. "I know your thinking about her." Stephanie sighed.

"I'm sorry Jackie but how can you not! Everyone is! It just...Glinda wouldn't be missing one of her own if She hadn't came in...Sam wouldn't be in the situation she was in...nor Idina." Jackie sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I know teals taking it hard. And so is Carmen. They would had saved her if they could. Alli and every Glinda are still searching. Chandra still cries about it. But we will find her. Sam will find her."

Stephanie just smiled softly trying to hide the memories of that fateful day. 


	5. What happened?

**Finally I know an update enjoy! Very suspencful here. **

_Sam's POV_

I tossed and tuned as I heard the girl's voice in my mind the nightmare growing worse. My heart beat was growing faster.

_I stood in what seemed like a field, My breathe was heavy and I felt exhausted like I had been fighting for hours. __I heard a yell and I saw Idina on the ground a figure getting ready to strike her with a long golden and black sword. I was robbed of my voice but ran at them and got in between them the next was pain in my back. And all I heard was Idina. _

"_SAM! SAM! NO SAM MY BABY!" _

I shot up in bed my body shaking. A hand went straight to my lower back. No pain well not that much and it was normal. There's no sword, no idina screaming, Sam just relax. It was just a dream.

I sighed looking to my left and I saw Idina standing there I jumped a mile.

"Idina! What are you doing in-"

"Shhh, I heard you screaming in your sleep. Everything okay?' She asked concerned and I just nodded.

"Yea, just a nightmare." I breathed pulling the covers closer. She sighed and touched my hair.

"I'm sorry Sam. Here I think this might help." Idina said as she clipped something around my neck. A Two theatre masks charm was a chain. I looked at it wide eyed and then down to my theatre mask ring that matched it perfectly.

"Thank you.." I said shocked and Idina smiled. "Now get some rest. Im sure everything will be fine. And before I could asked another question she left quickly leaving me alone with so many more questions than answers.

Far away from the palace down underground a young blonde fought against cold iron chains that only cut deeper into her skin that was already bleeding. She gasped in pain. Her wet blonde duty curls fell in her face.

"L-let me go! Please.." she begged. She was so hungry so thirsty. She missed her sisters her family her friends. She heard a laugh and fell to her knees weakly as she began to shiver in fear.

"Oh poor little Katie Rose. So weak and helpless. They won't find you! Your sisters can search all they want but you are here forever." the voice said with a smirk. Katie looked up at the woman that held her prisoner.

"Sam will stop you! She will save me. I'm not afraid..." Katie said as the woman stepped closer and knelt down beside her. The woman's hand grabbed a handful of Katie's hair and yanked her head up so that her innocent blue eyes looked into her sinister black ones.

"You should be afraid. Not even Sam or Idina can save you now." Katie yelled in pain when she felt a punch go to her cheek. She cried as she hung her head l. The woman getting up to leave.

"I -I thought you were my friend...y-you were an Elphaba.." the woman laughed.

"I was never an Elphaba Katie. They made me into this. Idina made me this person. The only actress to not become and sister and she will pay for ever! Turning down!" Katie cried softly as the woman left. 

"W-where's the friend I knew...she's gone..."


	6. The test

**Hey everyone well here is the next update. Im really glad you are enjoying this story so far. Its really special to write it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Samantha wake up it's time" Sam groaned as she heard a British woman call we name. Wait.. Sam's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed to see Kerry Ellis smiling at her softly. That's when the red heads mouth dropped.

"Kerry Ellis..." Kerry bowed her head with a smile

"Yes very nice to meet you Sam. Now come on it's time to eat and meet everyone then your test shall begin." meet everyone! Sam jumped out if bed quickly changing.

"Let's go!"

As soon as they walked through the kitchen door everyone welcome Sam with big hugs . Sam's eyes went wide. Marcie, Eden, Julia ,Jackie, Dee ,Stephanie, Amanda, all of the Elphaba's greeted her as if they had known her. All except Idina who kept a saddened distant between Sam and herself.

Only then did the nightmare and idina's gift return to Sam's mind. Her fingers touched the gold metal of the masks lightly. Her mind immediately relaxing and she brushed the nightmare out of her mind. Idina bowed her head at Sam acknowledging her. And Sam grinned softly as blue and green eyes met hazel.

"Hey Sam sit by me. I bet your starving!" Jackie called and she didn't begin to hesitiate.

As everyone ate it felt like old times for Sam like she had been or done this before. She saw Idina eyeing her the whole time though and for some reason she didn' t find it odd. Almost comforting. But breakfast was over too soon. Only then did Idina stood and lead them all to the throne room. Sam stood in the middle as they all took their places. Idina stood from her throne

"Today Samantha you will have your test. To prove you are worthy of being an Elphaba. Your test today will test your strength skill and mind against all odds." Sam bowed her head in respect to Idina. She was ready or at least she thought she was.

"Your test is to find a missing piece of history. To return something that was wrongfully taken from the sisters if Glinda the Good and two things very important to us as well" All the Elphaba's including Idina bowed their heads in sadness as though the subject was very painful to talk about. Idina shook her head and continued to explain.

" A young Glinda was taken two years ago. You are ordered to find her and bring her back safely. And also a wand or well it's both broom stick and wand to us. It holds the powers of my sisters and I in it. It has been missing the same length as the Glinda has been gone. You must find it within 5 days or you will not be come an Elphaba." Sam nodded even though she was scared on the inside. Julia handed her a bag and hugged her tight before returning to her thron. Sam nodded gratefully at her.

"We will await your return. First head to the House of Glinda to hear their story. Break a leg my child." as Sam left with her mind swarming nervously, a silent tear fell down Idina's cheek 

_Be safe my daughter_


	7. House of Glinda

**Heyy everyone! Okay this is a very suspencful and mysterious chapter. And note: the reason why I have Katie Rose and Alli so close as friends cause I think their Glinda's are a little similar but that's just me. Anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Sam walked her way down the yellow brick road quietly her mind captured by her own thoughts. So if there was a house of Elphaba like where she was just earlier than the House of Glinda shouldn't be too far.

But why on earth would anyone kidnap a girl of Glinda? What motive could they have? But her thoughts were interrupted when she came along a bright pink palace.

"Of course pink...I know I'm in the right place..." she said with a sigh as she knocked on the door. Just when Sam thought she couldn't meet anyone else, Jennifer Laura Thompson answered the door smiling brightly. . Her eyes widened when she saw Sam.

"Oh you must be Sam... Come In she is expecting g you." Sam smiled brightly and walked in. Wow this was place was so much perkier than the Elphaba's place. As Jennifer lead her along she had run into familiar actresses she only dreamed of meeting.

Alli Mauzey, Megan Hilty, Kendra Kassebaum, Annaleigh Ashford, Erin Mackey, Helen York. And so many more each one greeting her by her name. That's odd . Sam thought as Jen lead her to the Glinda's throne room.

Soon all the Glinda's followed in and Sam saw Lucy Scherer and Dianne Pilkington come in as well. Instead of green robes they were pink and white. But only then did Sam's heart stopped when she saw there on the highest throne was the great Kristin Chenoweth herself in a bright blue and pink robe. She smiled softly.

"Hello Sam welcome! Now I understand you have come to help us with our..." she sighed sadly as her and Alli exchanged painful looks.

"Lose of a sister... Idina had informed me you would be coming." Sam nodded in respect.

"Yes your goodness. Please tell me what happened." Sam said nervously hoping Kristin didn't think she was being disrespectful. It seemed to bother all the Glinda's at the mention of what happened that night. But still in Sam's mind one question bothered her. Why her? Why did they choose her to find this kidnapped Glinda? It didn't make sense. 

"Kristin..." Alli said a little choked up and the pain in her eyes made Sam even feel like crying. Kristin nodded sadly.

"Go Alli it's fine." Sam looked sadly at Alli then to Kristin. She sighed sadly once Alli had left crying as Louise Dearman went along with her. Kristin wiped her eyes, and tried to compose herself and Sam couldn't help but become more nervous what if she had failed this. It seemed the lose of this Glinda brought pain and weakness to the Glinda's. It left them all vulnerable. No wonder this person had done it. Finally Kristin gripped her wand as she began the story. 

"It was a stormy night two years ago. We were all heading to bed when our youngest sister said She had forgotten something in the throne room. Alli tried to go with her but she said she would be fine...how wrong she was..and so were we. A few minutes later our youngest sister screamed in terror and pain. Alli and all of us ran but... We were too late ..."

"She…was gone..., we haven't seen her since." Choked out Annaleigh as she placed her face in her hands.

Kristin held the bump in her throat tight and Sam felt a own tear come to her eye.

"W-who was it?" She whispered softly. Kristin looked up and said sadly with tear filled eyes.

"Our Katie Rose..."

~*!~!*!

All the Glinda's hugged Sam and thanked her for helping them out, and soon she was heading out of the house but stopped in the hallway when she saw Alli slumped against the wall crying and Louise trying to comfort her. Sam felt a bang of sympathy running through her. She bent down in front of Alli and soon Allie looked up at Sam with puffy red painful eyes.

"P-Please Sam…bring her back. I want my best friend…she's like my sister." Alli cried and Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, her voice sounding determined and oddly more like Idina's than her own.

"You have my word Alli, I will find Katie and bring her back to you." Alli hugged her tight.

"Thank you…" Sam nodded and Louise smiled gratefully at her. She left soon but as she got out of the door of the house she heard someone calling.

"SAM! Samantha! Wait!' Sam turned to see a small brunette, with bright hazel eyes she had never seen before running at her with something in her hand. She stopped just infront of Sam.

"I-I…thought you might want this. It was all we found after Katie vanished…" The small girl placed a pink book in her hand. Sam smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Thanks…Um.."

"Em. Call me Em. I'm Megan Hilty's daughter." Sam's eye brows raised. A brunette, a daughter of a blonde. Interesting. "Thanks Em, I guess I will see you later." Sam couldn't help but feel like she had known this little brunette forever cause she hugged her tight.

"thanks again." Sam whispered before taking off and Em stood there smiling brightly. Her eyes wet. Her best friend was slowly coming back.

_House of Elphaba_

Idina cried softly in her room reliving the horrid night in her mind . Sam's screams ringing in her ears as if they were happening right now.

"Mom! Please my magic! Mom!'"

it only made her cry more, she remembered turning her girls beautiful hair, the changing of her eyes... Making them mix color. Oh her Sam, she wanted her back. Idina hoped Sam gained her memory back soon. This test was the only way, Idina could get her Samantha Riley back.

2 years ago…she had lost her.


	8. Its only begun

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in soo long. I am moving to a new state soon and junior year ending. So very very busy. But this week was spring break and I was getting my new room ready. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Sam walked along the trees in upper Gillikin. Her heart saddened by the story of Katie disappearing. No wonder it was so tough on the actresses. To loose one of their own. It must have been horrible to know you were right there and couldn't stop it. She felt really bad for Alli. Her and Katie must have been close for her to get so upset.

As Sam walked along she couldn't help but wonder why everyone knew her name without her even telling the 

She had not met any of them before cause she knew should would remember meeting them. She sighed as she walked to the gate of OZ. In the small book Marcie had given her the gate of oz was where most of them went to relax cause there was a spring near by. Megan said Katie loved to go there maybe she was there or could at least find a clue. While unknown to Sam she was being watched. 

"Well How in OZ name did you manage to get back here you little brat. Surely you aren't Samantha? Are you my dear?" Mandy growled as she closed the looking glass. She sighed made her way to her prisoner.

"I hope you know that Sam is trying to find you miss Katie but it's saddens me that he journey ends here." Katie's eyes widened.

"No!" Mandy smirked as she punched Katie hard knocking her out cold before tossing a hood over her head. 

As Idina began to wipe her eyes to walked over to her vanity she felt a familiar cold breeze come into the room.

Wait... But before Idina could think she was thrown against the wall. 

"So your little Samantha is back I see or is this girl just another actress for you to ruin?" Idina knocked the hooded figure away even though she knew all too well who it was.

"It's none of your business. ... Now go! You've caused enough trouble" Mandy chuckled.

"It's only begun Idina.." Mandy disappeared and Idina looked around only to hear a scream...Willemjin"s scream. Idina went in panic as she ran for her friends room.

But once she got there she saw only Willemjin's Elphaba necklace behind. Idina picked it up, pain in her heart. She clutched it tight and teared up. Mandy laughed. 

"It's only the beginning." 


	9. A memory

Chapter 9

S_am's POV_

As I made my way through the woods my mind seemed clouded, as though I was getting tired and more exhausted by the minute but I didn't know why? Then suddenly the air in the forest became filled with moister. Warm Moister. When I turned my head behind a tree I had come across the spring that Macie's book had said.

I walked over to it and sat down. It was peaeful here, and it was actually very beautiful too. I brushed my red curly hair out of my face and back in a short pony tail before dipping my hands into the sping and splashing water over my face. It was so refreshing and warm on my face.

But as I opened my eyes again I saw a flash and my head ached, and like a memory happen before my eyes.

_It was me. I was playing in the water with Marcie, Eden, and Kerry. We were laughing and having fun. Every other Elphaba was there too, enjoying the sun and the beautiful day. Then Idina came to the edge of the water. _

"_Sam darling! Its time for magic practice." I laughed and swam up to her. _

"_Okay mom here help me up." she reached down and as she grabbed my hand I yanked her in the water with us. Soaking her. When she came up she laughed and grabbed me. _

"_Oh you witch!" she began to dunk me and I was feeling so happy. _

I blinked as the head ache left me. I placed a hand on my head.

"What was that?" I asked confused. Why had I called Idina Mom? She wasn't my mother! My mother was in Colorado. Why would I imagine that! This place keeps getting weirder and weirder.

*!~!*~*~

Katie fought against her chains as the door opened. Mandy smirked and threw Willemijn inside.

"I thought you might would like a guest." Katie's eyes widened and looked at Mandy with cold fear.

"NO! YOU Promised!" Mandy laughed. " I promise a lot of things but I also lie." She grabbed

Willemijn by the front of her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"Now, tell me! Is this Girl Sam or not! And does she remember?" Willemijn grunted.

"I will never tell you!" mandy threw her against the wall and Katie gasped. "Stop! Please!"

mandy cornered Willemijn.

"Tell me!" She shook her head. "NEVER!" the ex elphaba growled and picked Katie up.

"Then she pays." Willemijn gasped. "Stop! Sam is back but had no memory!" both actresses gasped and Willemijn hung her head.

"No...Willemijn.." Mandy let Katie go and chained Willemijn up.

"Thank you my dear. Now was that so hard"

what had Willemijn done..she felt horrible.


	10. Frustration

**Im SO SORRY! I havent been able to update everyone! See where I am moving it makes everything hard. And I am sorry for the delays but I will finish my stories it just might take longer than planned. Please be patient with me I am sorry. But I will be very busy and updates will be slow for a while. Please forgive and enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 10

Idina sat on her throne, her hand covering her eyes as she cried softly. She was so stupid. Willemijn. was gone! Snatched by Mandy. No body blamed her but still she should have known Mandy wasn't one of them! If she had been more vigilant and careful...She could still have Sam...

The original Elphaba wiped her eyes as she remembered that horrid day the end began.

_"Mandy last part of the test." Idina called happily and Sam stood beside her. A spitting image of her mother. Sam brought a emerald light to her hands. A natural and pure power of an Elphaba, and their family. Her mother smiled and placed the emerald light in Mandy's hands. But as it touched Mandy's hands the emerald turned black as coal and shattered. \_

_Everyone gasped and Idina looked at her sadly. This had never happened and the Witches only hoped it would never had to happen but sadly their fears came true. _

_"I'm sorry Mandy but..." Mandy growled. And Sam gripped her mother's arm, clearly nervous._

"So that's it! Your going to throw me away! Just like trash! Well no I'm not letting you!" Mandy yelled and Idina pulled Sam behind her. Mandy shot at them only to have Idina try and turn Sam away only for Sam to be hit in the back. 

_"No! Sam!" Idina turned and shot Mandy with her magic. _

_"Mandy Gonzalez! You are banished from this place of OZ! Never return!" Mandy only smirked as the guards came and began to drag her away. _

_Stephanie and Vikki ran to Sam and looked her over as did Idina. Sam winced in great pain, a huge fresh burn mark lingered and scared her lower back. Stephanie sighed as she looked over it. She knew more about this medical stuff than any other Elphaba. _

"_The Burns are bad we need to get her fixed here lets get her up."_

"Idina! Idina!" The actress came back to reality when she saw Kerry shaking her. "Y..Yes Kerry.?"

"We are all going out on a search for Willemijn, will you join us?" the actress shook her head.

"No I will stay here and do all I can be very careful..all of you."

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

Sam awoke screaming from her sudden sleep, her body covered in sweat. But her anger rising. She tried to catch her breathe. What was that? Why would Mandy shoot her back with Magic? Why did she feel Idina as her mother! this wasn't right!

Her mother was Rachel...and yet. Sam closed her eyes trying to remember her mother's face but it was too blurry. Like she was loosing her old memories, of simple things of her life before she came here. Each one becoming harder and harder to remember. She quickly touched her back there was still some pain but nothing like she had experienced in her sleep.

She stood trying to clear her mind but more voices ran through them.

_Mom, one day will I be able to catch a falling star with my magic like you? _

_Oh yes honey, that and so much more my little star. _

This wasn't adding up and it frustrated Sam to the quick. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by anger and confusion. As though she was about to explode. Sam gripped her head before releasing it in a angry yell of frustration. She punched a tree so hard that her hand ached.

"Some one tell me what the hell is going on?" _  
_


	11. The Houses Meet

**Well, another update. I hope you all enjoy this new update. Sorry it took so long. For this update**

Chapter 11

All the Elphaba's sat on their thrones with worry. Soon all of their friends from the House of Glinda would be here And they were already heartbroken to see Lucy's face. With Willemijn gone it would hurt Lucy the most. Everyone was also so worried about Sam. What if Mandy had gotten to her and hurt her again?

They couldn't relive it again, Couldn't see Idina breaking down again. If something like that ever happened again, The House of Elphaba would surely crumble along with the House of Glinda.

Why couldn't they all just be together. Soon Kristin and everyone walked in Idina almost tackled Kristin as she hugged her.

"Idina it's okay. She will be safe I promise. She is already as bright as you. Mandy won't hold her down." Idina only nodded and hugged Kristin more. All the other Glinda's had walked to see their best friends Elphaba's.

Lucy Scherer, looked around but didn't see Willemijn anywhere. To her this was odd, she looked around for another few minutes and still nothing. She felt her mind grow with more worry, where was Willemijn? They had not spoken in three months and this made Lucy feel even more concerned. Surely Willemijn would be here to talk to her best friend? Wouldn't she?

"Where is she?" Lucy asked Idina already knowing something had happened to her friend. This made Idina's heart fall even more. She tried to compose herself with everyone here. But it just grew harder with each minute.

"Lucy...Willemijn..was...she.." Idina couldn't bear to tell the girl the news, instead she handed over Willemijn's necklace placing it in Lucy's hand. Seeing the fear cross over Lucy's face was more than Idina had expected.

Idina watched in sadness as Lucy closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. The pain of loss hitting all of Glinda's hard as rocks.

"No...First Katie now Willemijn..why?" Lucy whispered, not hiding the fact she was hurt more than anyone.

Idina sighed trying to get the thoughts out of her mind, She knew this had to end and soon before something else happened.

_A few hours later_

Em walked up to her mother Megan who was standing with Eden, and Shoshana. She was curious about something.

"Mom why isn't Idina's husband here? Surely he could comfort her?" Em was more pointing at the fact where was her father? Why wasn't he here? She knew good and well why Taye wasn't here. But she couldn't help but ask. She longed for her mom to at least mention what her dad was like.

Megan tensed up shaking her head

"Not right now Em, we have a bigger problem" Megan couldn't handle the hurt flash in her daughters eyes. She watched Em close her eyes and run off. But Megan knew she was doing the right thing. She had to do what was best for everyone and her daughter. No one could know who her father was...

No one ever will.

**Sam**

Sam punched a tree in aggravation. She didn't understand the two flashes he had seen. Idina wasn't her mom. Her mother was back in Colorado, her name was..

"What was her name...?"

She felt as though she was stuck in the middle her mind a blur, her memories so hard to read. She punched the tree again as hard as she could bringing blood.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Really I can't be gone for a few hours and your already punching things? Sam relax." Sam turned to see Em, a small backpack over her shoulder, her robes gone. She was only in short and a tank top. Em sighed and walked up to her pulling her wrist away from the tree.

"Just calm down."

"How?" Sam yelled getting angry, this was not the time to ask her to calm down. Em sighed and hugged her.

"You have to go through this journey to clear your memories I promise your not alone." Sam surprisingly hugged her back. Despite everything she did.

"How come I feel Like I know you"

Em only giggled softly. If Sam only knew.

**Just north of the House of Glinda**

Willemijn yelled in pain again as another blow went to her side

"Tell me where she is!" Mandy yelled before she kicked her in the stomach. Willemijn doubled over. This was one thing she would never do.

"Never" Mandy growled and was about to hit Willemijn again but stopped herself. Katie looked at Willemijn then to Mandy. She wanted to be free so badly.

"Wait.. If you won't tell me then I have a better idea." Willemijn looked up as some blood ran down her face. She was light headed, and was only worried about her family. She didn't care what happened to her. Just to make sure they were safe.

She saw Mandy's sinister eyes then all went black


	12. One found

**Well here is another chapter! Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like this new addition. **

Chapter 12

Kristin walked around the throne room nervously, one question in her mind. Where was Em? With all of what was going on, They really under any circumstances didn't need Em to go missing right now. Meg would go off the deep end and the house would be in ruins. Em was their key, just like Sam was the House of Elphaba's

"Hey Kristi is something wrong?" Idina asked worried. Kristin turned nervously at the sound of her best friends voice. But there was no hiding the panic in her voice

"Idina I can't find Em anywhere." Idina's eyes widened and looked around nervously.

"Have u talked to everyone?" Kristin nodded

"Everyone but...Alli." Kristin walked across the room to find Alli. She was leaning against the wall off to herself. She had been like this since Katie went missing. No one knew why...Except for the fact that Alli was very protective over Katie when she got there. Everyone would have thought they were sisters.

"Where's Em?" Alli's eyes widened like she was nervous.

"She um..." Kristin gasped knowing what Em had done. "Idina she went to find Sam!"

"Who went to find Sam!" Both head witches turned to see Megan walk up worried sick her face pale. 'Please don't tell me it was Em..." But they couldn't bare to say anything to Megan. So they just hung their heads.

Megan felt as if her blood had ran cold. Her daughter had to be so foolish! With everything thats going on she was that foolish!

She was just like her father!

**Sam**

"Please just tell me Em who you are." Em only sighed as we sat under the tree, eating some sandwiches.

"I'm a friend is all." I sighed in frustration but Em only shook her head before gulping down another bite

"You really need to control that temper Sam." My temper! Really? How did she know how my temper was like? I just met her a few hours ago. None of this was making any sense to me. First of all I never even got the chance to ask what was this place and why it exists. No one answers my questions. And the red head in me in getting more and more pissed. Finally I had to ask.

"Are you always this annoying?" Em looked at me for a moment only to giggle. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"I am a Glinda remember . Trust me Sam you'll learn soon" I sighed this was not going to get easier. Yet one thing I knew was true. No kidding she is a annoying Galinda!

But what with this Wicked road she was on... 

**Near the House of Elphaba. **

Marcie Dodd walked just outside to get some air Helen not far behind. They both decided they needed some time outside. Especially with Megan freaking out over Em. Idina and Kristin worrying about Sam which they were too.

"Marcie do you think Katie and Willemijn will be okay." Marcie nodded trying to seem hopeful.

"I hope so." Helen sighed, this was getting too depressing to her. She missed London and yet she knew no one could leave once this road began. After another hour of walking. Helen tense up when she heard a soft moan.

"Marcie what was that?" she said grabbing a hold of Marcie's arm tightly. "I... I don't Helen.." It was then Marcie let her green magic appear in her hand using it as a light to peer through the darkness. That's when they saw her. ..Her body crumpled on the ground bruises, cuts, gashes covered her body while blood stains were in her hair. But through all the blood both the Glinda and Elphaba knew who she was.

"Willemijn!" Marcie and Helen screamed in horror once they reached Willemijn's side.

"We have to get her inside she's loosing so much blood!" Helen managed to say as they picked Willemijn's hurt body carrying her inside. 

Everyone was gasping in shock, some screamed, when they all saw how bad Willemijn had been hurt. Idina and Kristin stayed back a bit. As though they couldn;t handle anymore.

Lucy cried as she ran to Willemijn's side. "No! Willemijn please talk to me! Please!" Willemijn weakly touched Lucy's hand.

"I'm okay...Katie...shes hurt..weak. S-she needs us." Alli gasped in shock and Megan looked at Kristin determined.

"We need to go after Katie we can't loose her!" everyone was nodding and screaming ideas.

"Please Kristin we have to help Willemijn! Then Katie we can't leave her there anymore." Lucy was screaming the loudest. Suddenly there was a loud bang and magic sparked through the room and everyone fell silent, shocked to see Idina holding her broom in anger, but the witches did not see the raw fear in her eyes, only the face of their determined leader.

"That is enough! I know you all are worried and concerned. I am too but there is nothing we can do right now! We can't risk anyone else getting hurt! Lucy, you, Louise and I will take Willemijn to her room and heal her. Other than that everyone rest, practice and have hope for Katie.. Only Sam can save her...it's in her blood." everyone nodded knowing not to say another word.

"Now let's get Willemijn fixed up." 

**Back at the spring.**

Sam began to scream twisting and turning in fear. She had fallen asleep for a moment only of screams, so much pain, and everyone yelling her name.

"Sam! Samantha! Stay with us!" what did they mean? It was too overwhelming. Then suddenly the voices vanished and it was Katie by herself. Her eyes blood shot 

"Help me Sam." 


End file.
